Crown and Pride
by oldurin20
Summary: Pangeran dan seorang putri adalah hal yang biasa. Pangeran yang mencintai gadis desa yang baik hati, juga hal yang sudah biasa. Namun, ini adalah kisah Kim Jongin. Seorang pangeran baik hati yang jatuh cinta pada seorang jendral perang. KAISOO! GS! RnR and thank you.


_Crown and Pride (c) __**oldurin20**_

_**.**_

_Casts (c) __**SMEntertainment**_

_**.**_

_Gender switch inside_

_._

_Please respect this story by not putting a rude or harsh comment, and don't forget to review! Thank you!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kereta kuda itu sedang berjalan di tengah malam, sudah sekitar sepuluh jam kereta kuda itu berjalan menyusuri tempat-tempat ramai maupun sepi. Pengendara kereta kuda telah berganti sebanyak dua kali agar hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi, sementara tiga orang di dalam kereta kuda tersebut tengah berbincang manis sambil menikmati beberapa kudapan yang mereka beli di pusat kota, perjalanan sangat jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Sampai harus menghabiskan waktu sepuluh jam di perjalanan, bokong mereka nyeri dan keram. Tapi mereka harus bertahan demi mencapai tempat yang dituju.

Di dalam, seorang wanita berbadan ramping dan bergaun putih tulang tengah sibuk menyulam, sementara dua pria di samping dan di depannya hanya terdiam menatap kesibukkan wanita tersebut.

"Tidakkah kau bosan sayang?" tanya pria di sampingnya.

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau hidup bersamaku? Kau masih menanyakan hal yang sama setiap kali aku menyulam." Pria itu tersenyum dan mengecup kening sang istri, pandangannya menoleh ke arah pria gagah yang termangu memandangi luar dengan paras bosannya, berkali-kali ia menghela nafas dan kembali melihat pemandangan di luar kereta kuda tersebut dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Percayalah Jongin, Luhan adalah putri yang sangat cantik. Bukankah kau beruntung karena ayah dan ibu adalah teman dekat Nyonya dan Tuan Xi? Kau tau rumor tentang Luhan, kan?"

"Aku tau, ia seorang perawan yang paling diminati oleh seluruh bujang di muka bumi. Tapi, bisa saja aku bukan bagian dari para bujang itu."

"Kau pasti jatuh cinta padanya." Sela ibu Jongin.

Kereta kuda itu memasuki sebuah gerbang raksasa yang menutupi sebuah istana megah di dalamnya, kendaraan itu berhenti saat para petugas meminta para penghuni kereta kuda tersebut keluar dan menyatakan identitas mereka dengan jelas di hadapan si penjaga. Si pengendara kereta kuda bersikeras bahwa sesungguhnya yang ada di dalam kereta kuda tersebut adalah raja dan ratu beserta putranya yang hendak berkunjung menemui Tuan dan Nyonya Xi, dianggap berbohong akhirnya para penjaga memaksa membuka pintu kereta tersebut. Terjadi perdebatan kecil antar pengendara kuda dan penjaga gerbang istana. Keributan tersebut menarik perhatian tiga orang yang sedari tadi manis duduk di dalam kereta kuda tersebut. Nyonya Kim mengintip dari horden kereta dan meminta sang suami untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut, namun Jongin menawarkan diri untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar dari kereta, dan ia dapat menghirup udara yang segar dan dingin di luar kereta kuda itu. Mata tajamnya langsung beralih pandang melihat lokasi dimana pengendaranya tengah berdebat dengan si penjaga gerbang.

"Mohon maaf saya, tuan penjaga gerbang. Bisakah anda sampaikan salam saya pada Tuan dan Nyonya Xi?" penjaga itu mengerutkan keningnya tak suka.

"Jam berkunjung sudah lewat semenjak empat jam yang lalu, dan orang asing seperti anda harusnya tau diri untuk tidak berkunjung ke keluarga kerajaan."

Di tengah pembicaraan tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu baja berukuran sedang di sebelah kanan gerbang istana terbuka dan menampakkan sosok perempuan bertubuh kecil dengan rambut brunette sebahu yang tergerai bebas. Si penjaga gerbang nampak memberi hormat pada si gadis kecil itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu. Dengan singkat, ia menceritakan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu pada gadis itu. Si gadis nampak mengerti lalu meminta si penjaga gerbang untuk mundur dan membiarkan gadis itu mengatasi masalah kecil itu.

"Apa benar anda Tuan Kim?"

"Saya bukan Tuan Kim, tapi saya anak dari Tuan Kim." Gadis itu nampak meragukan jawaban dari pemuda tinggi di hadapannya.

"Boleh saya bertemu dengan orangtua anda?" Jongin mengangguk pelan dan mempersilahkan gadis itu mendekati kereta kuda miliknya.

Di dalamnya terdapat sepasang suami istri yang tengah menunggu dengan gelisah karena gerbang istana tak kunjung dibuka, namun tiba-tiba mereka kaget saat mendapati seorang gadis kecil membuka pintu kereta kuda mereka.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, apa anda benar Tuan dan Nyonya Kim?" keduanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu maafkan ketidaktahuan kami, karenanya Tuan dan Nyonya tertahan cukup lama disini."

Setelah itu, gadis itu memerintahkan penjaga gerbang barusan untuk membuka gerbang istana dan mempersilahkan kereta kuda beserta muatannya itu masuk ke dalam istana yang megah tersebut. Sebelumnya gadis itu juga meminta maaf pada Jongin karena sempat meragukan kebenaran omongan putra Tuan Kim tersebut.

Sesampainya di halaman istana, mereka langsung disambut oleh para pelayan dan dayang untuk membawakan barang-barang mereka menuju kamar yang akan mereka tempati nantinya. Belum saja high heels milik nyonya Kim menyentuh tanah, terdengar suara sambutan dari Tuan dan Nyonya Xi dari arah dalam istana, mereka nampak antusias menyambut sahabat lama mereka untuk bermalam selama beberapa bulan ke depan, juga membicarakan acara perjodohan yang mereka rencanakan sebelum kedua pasangan tersebut mempunyai anak. Di belakang tuan dan nyonya Xi, terdapat seorang gadis yang sangat cantik bukan main berambut coklat keemasan dan bermata coklat jernih. Jongin benar-benar hilang akal dibuatnya, waktu nampak seakan berhenti saat matanya bertemu dengan mata gadis itu. Nyonya Kim yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah putra tunggalnya tersenyum kecil dan menyikut pelan lengan kekar anaknya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau pasti akan suka." Bisik ibunya.

"Lama tak jumpa Kim!" seru Tuan Xi yang langsung memeluk erat sahabatnya itu.

"Sayang, biarkan mereka beristirahat dan mandi sejenak, setelahnya kita bisa berbincang sambil makan malam." Ujar Nyonya Xi.

Sebelum Jongin dan kedua orangtuanya bergegas ke kamar yang mereka tuju, Jongin sempatnya melirik ke arah gadis itu, kalau tak salah namanya Luhan, Xi Luhan. Apakah ia seorang bujang yang beruntung karena terjebak dalam perjodohan dengan wanita muda yang sangat cantik seperti itu? Entahlah, Jongin tersenyum kecil memikirkannya.

Berbeda dengan kedua orangtuanya yang memilih untuk berbincang terlebih dahulu sebelum menikmati hangatnya air yang sudah memenuhi bathup dengan taburan mawar itu, Jongin langsung meredamkan dirinya di bathup kamarnya dan merasakan betapa relaksnya seluruh otot tubuhnya, badannya terlalu kaku karena perjalanan panjang juga perdebatan kecil di gerbang istana tadi. Bicara soal konflik di gerbang barusan, Jongin teringat wanita bertubuh kecil yang barusan membantunya masuk, ia jadi penasaran akan sosok itu. Dan lagi, apa istana ini juga mempekerjakan penjaga di bawah umur? Atau gadis itu hanyalah salah satu dari anak mentri disini? Jongin penasaran tapi ia terlalu malas untuk mencari tau, cepat atau lambat pasti dia akan menemukan jawabannya.

Jongin suka aroma alami mawar yang menyeruak dan bersatu dengan hangat air bathup, mungkin terdengar terlalu feminin untuk laki-laki, tapi ternyata tak buruk juga untuk melepas penat. Andai saja ada teh hijau di sampingnya, mungkin Jongin akan betah semalam suntuk berada di bathup itu.

Selesai mandi, Jongin mengambil handuk tebal berwarna putih tulang yang digantung di gantungan handuk kamar mandi itu dan mengeringkan tubuhnya, ia merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Andai saja habis ini ia bisa memejamkan matanya dan menggulung selimut ditubuhnya, itu akan terdengar lebih baik. Tapi sayangnya ia masih harus menghadiri makan malam sambutan bersama kedua orangtuanya. Mungkin tak buruk, sekalian Jongin berkenalan dengan Luhan.

Jongin keluar kamar mandi hanya menggunakan bathrobe, arus udaranya langsung berubah drastis, di kamar sangat dingin sementara di kamar mandi sangat hangat. Ia mengencangkan bathrobe yang dipakainya dan bergegas memakai bajunya untuk makan malam. Saat sedang bersiap-siap, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jongin diketuk pelan beberapa kali. Membuat Jongin terbirit untuk bersiap, ia yakin itu pasti ibunya, kalau ia keluar dalam keadaan tidak siap maka ia bisa saja digoreng hidup-hidup. Secepatnya, Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Luhan berada di depannya dengan wajah yang sedikit... merona?

"Ah nona Luhan—"

"Ah tidak, tak usah memakai embel-embel nona, panggil Luhan saja. Aku tak keberatan, Jongin?"

"Baiklah, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Luhan menarik nafas panjang, nampaknya ia salah tingkah dan gugup di depan Jongin. Tak bisa ditolak juga, faktanya Jongin memang sangat tampan dan berkarisma, pesonanya membuat Luhan mabuk saat pertama kali melihatnya datang barusan. "Makan malamnya sudah akan dimulai, apa kau akan ikut?" Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Luhan yang salah tingkah.

"Aku ikut, ayo kita turun." Sahut Jongin sambil mengajak Luhan menuju lantai bawah menuju ruang makan. Disana, meja makan nampak penuh dengan hidangan lezat juga aroma makanan yang menusuk penciuman Jongin. Melihatnya saja ternyata membuat Jongin lapar. Jongin duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan, namun ada dua kursi kosong di seberang Jongin, nampaknya tamu belum lengkap.

"Pelayan, bisakah kau tolong panggilkan jendral Oh dan jendral Do untuk segera menghadiri makan malam?" pinta tuan Xi. Si pelayan mengangguk dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan untuk mencari dua orang yang dimaksud.

...

Sementara itu disisi lain, tepatnya di ruang bawah tanah dimana tempat tersebut dijadikan ruang penyimpanan senjata, ada dua orang berlawanan jenis tengah bersantai sambil sesekali memainkan pedang.

"Sehuna, sampai kapan kau terus begini?" tanya si perempuan mungil bermata burung hantu tersebut.

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Tadi sore sahabat tuan dan nyonya Xi baru saja tiba, pasangan Kim kalau tidak salah. Putranya sangat tampan, aku yakin Luhan akan tertarik dengannya." Seketika Sehun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya yakni membersihkan pedangnya dan menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang serius, ada sedikit kekhawatiran disana. Meski kini ia memasang wajah yang datar.

"Maksudmu apa Kyungsoo? Apa hubungannya dengan putra pasangan Kim?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang tak kalah datarnya. "Dugaanku, mereka akan menjodohkan putra Kim dengan Luhan, kalau kau tak bergerak, kau tak akan mendapatkan Luhan."

Sehun membuang mukanya dan kembali mengelap pedangnya yang berdebu, ia nampak biasa saja dengan ungkapan Kyungsoo. Malah terlihat tak tertarik sama sekali.

"Aku sudah dekat dengan Luhan, ia nyaman bersamaku. Tapi tak menjamin ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, meski demikian—" ia menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kau terlalu pecundang tuan Oh, pribadimu terlalu melankolis." Kyungsoo mencela dan membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia menggerai rambutnya yang diikat rapih dan menyisirnya dengan jemari kecilnya, surai sebahu itu nampak semapai dengan pemiliknya, ia menggelangkan ikatan rambutnya di tangannya dan beranjak.

"Bidiklah kesempatan yang sudah kau bangun dengan tepat Sehuna, layaknya kau membidik musuh dengan panahmu waktu kita masih menjadi tentara bawah dahulu." Katanya sambil tersenyum, Sehun tau Kyungsoo berusaha menyemangatinya dan mendukungnya, tapi ia masih ragu kalau tandingannya adalah putra pasangan Kim. Beberapa meter setelah Kyungsoo beranjak, nampak seorang pelayan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Pelayan Jung? Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Anu, jendral Do dan jendral Oh diminta menghadiri makan malam bersama keluarga Kim, ditunggu segera." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengajak Sehun untuk naik dan berganti baju sebentar lalu pergi ke ruang makan keluarga istana, disana semua nampak menunggu. Kyungsoo dan Sehun menyampaikan permintaan maaf karena telah membuat makan malam tertunda. Kyungsoo duduk bersebrangan dengan Jongin sementara Sehun bersebrangan dengan Luhan. tatapan Jongin dan Sehun bertemu, Kyungsoo bisa melihat aura persaingan yang kental di antara keduanya, nampaknya dalam waktu dekat suasana istana akan penuh dengan persaingan untuk mendapatkan hati dari putri tunggal keluarga Xi, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miring memikirkannya.

Saat akan menyendok hidangan pembuka, mata Jongin baru menyadari sosok yang ada di seberangnya. Itu gadis yang tadi sore, Jongin mencoba mengingat-ngingat perkataan tuan Xi barusan. Memanggil jendral Do dan jendral Oh. Berarti gadis ini adalah seorang jendral, memikirkannya membuat Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, bagaimana bisa gadis semungil itu bisa jadi seorang jendral? Jongin sesekali melirik gadis dihadapannya sambil memperhatikan posturnya, bahkan ia tak lebih besar dari Luhan, tubuhnya juga jauh dari kata tinggi. Bukankah seorang anggota militer harus memiliki kriteria tertentu mengenai tinggi agar bisa bergabung?

..

Selesai makan malam, kedua orangtua Jongin memutuskan untuk berkeliling sambil melepas rindu bersama orangtua Luhan, sementara Luhan sudah hilang entah kemana. Gadis tadi sore juga sudah menghilang entah kemana, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan mungkin membuka balkon, pasti pemandangannya bagus pada malam hari.

Jongin melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya, hawanya cukup dingin tapi sangat segar, ia bisa melihat lampu-lampu kota menyala seperti kunang-kunang, meski sudah larut namun nampaknya keadaan di kota masih sangat sibuk, terdengar suara-suara kendaraan sederhana yang berisik di beberapa pelosok kota, Jongin menikmatinya, apalagi suasana di sekitarnya cukup tenang. Ia semakin tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak nona Xi." Sebuah suara baritone terdengar dari bawah balkon kamar Jongin, ada si jendral yang tadi ikut makan malam bersamanya dan Luhan, Jongin masih tak tau pasti siapa namanya. Entah ia yang bermarga Oh atau Do, Jongin tak tau, tapi Jongin sedikit tak suka melihat kedekatan keduanya. Ditambah Luhan yang tampaknya sangat senang bersama dengan si jendral itu, membuat Jongin jadi tak suka. Ia yakin, keduanya punya hubungan yang lain sebatas tuan putri dan jendralnya. Mood Jongin mendadak jelek, ia mengikuti arah Luhan yang masuk ke istana sementara Sehun nampak berjalan ke lain arah. Dengan tekad ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berniat membuntuti jendral tersebut. Kalau tak salah, ia berjalan ke arah belakang istana. Sambil mengendap-endap, Jongin berjalan ke arah belakang istana namun tak menemukan sosok yang dicari.

"Tuan muda Kim?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Jongin, ia hendak menoleh dan menegur oarng lancang tersebut, namun ia urungkan saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya kali ini.

"Ah kau... yang tadi sore, aku belum tau namamu."

"Maafkan saya lupa memperkenalkan diri, saya Do Kyungsoo. Jendral besar Kerajaan Xi." Katanya sambil membungkuk.

'_Jendral besar? Kau bercanda...'_ ujar Jongin dalam hati, ia tak percaya bahwa jendral besar kerajaan ini adalah seorang gadis bertubuh empat belas tahun.

"Baiklah, uh.. selamat malam?"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan muda Kim?" bukannya menjawab Jongin malah terhenyak dalam fantasinya sendiri saat memandangi Kyungsoo. Menurutnya, Kyungsoo juga tak kalah cantik dengan Luhan, hanya saja ia punya garis wajah yang wibawa dan tegas, layaknya jendral sehingga menutupi paras cantik si jendral mungil itu.

"Tuan muda Kim?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Ah maaf, jendral Do. Aku hanya ingin ke toilet." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo dibuat heran oleh putra pasangan Kim tersebut.

"Tapi bukankah di kamar anda sudah ada toilet? Apa toiletnya rusak? Biar saya panggilkan seseorang untuk membenarkan toilet anda tuan muda."

Jongin merutuki kebodohannya karena terlalu pendek mencari alasan, sekarang ia merasa sangat canggung di depan Kyungsoo, sekaligus merasa bodoh.

"Maaf, lupakan saja. Sebenarnya aku mencari seseorang tadi, tapi ia sudah hilang, dan nampaknya aku harus kembali ke kamarku. Selamat malam jendral Do."

Kyungsoo kembali membungkuk memberi hormat, setelahnya ia berlari kecil ke arah tembok besar yang menyekat ruangan dan bertemu muka dengan bawahannya yang berkulit pucat, Oh Sehun.

"Kau benar, Hun. Nampaknya ia mencarimu barusan, mungkin ia melihatmu dari balkon saat bersama nona Xi barusan. Maka dari itu ia langsung mencarimu."

"Sudah ku duga. Pergerakkanku sepenuhnya terhambat dan serba salah, kalau aku mengikuti apa yang kau katakan untuk mengambil hati Luhan sebelum tuan muda Kim, pasti akan banyak kontra. Tapi kalau aku membiarkan tuan muda Kim mengambil Luhan..." lagi-lagi Sehun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Biarkan waktu yang berbicara, istirahatlah. Besok kita masih harus melatih para tentara muda yang baru bergabung." Sehun mengangguk dan berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo.

..

Hujan turun deras hari ini, namun entah mengapa Jongin merasa sangat gerah, ia memutuskan untuk mengunci pintu dan mengisi bathup untuknya mandi, ia ingin merasakan mandi dengan helain mawar lagi, tapi itu akan repot jadi sebaiknya tidak usah. Ia menyiapkan semuanya sendiri, saat bathup telah terisi penuh ia langsung menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan meredam tubuhnya di dalam bathup, seketika ototnya langsung tenang, matanya mengantuk karena suasana tenang yang hanya didominasi oleh suara hujan. Mengantarkan Jongin untuk memejamkan mata, dan seling lima menit ia merasa bahwa ia mulai mengantuk, daripada ia tertidur lebih baik ia menyudahi acara berendamnya lalu beristirahat sejenak.

Jongin mengosongkan bathup lalu memakai bathrobenya serta keluar kamar mandi, saat membuka pintu kamar mandi ia terlunjak kaget mendapati sosok gadis yang hanya memakai pakaian tidur yang sangat tipis hingga menembus ke pakaian dalam yang ia pakai. Jongin meneguk salivanya kasar.

"Jendral Do? Apa yang kau lakukan?" gadis itu nampak memasang wajah bersalah dan canggung di saat yang bersamaan.

"Maafkan saya, tuan muda... saya hanya—" Kyungsoo nampak kaget saat Jongin duduk di sebelahnya di kasur, ia nampak gelisah dengan kehadiran Jongin di sebelahnya.

"Apa... apa tuan muda menyukai nona Xi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan paras lesu.

"Aku... entahlah, ada apa bertanya seperti itu jendral?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam, namun tiba tiba ia membuat pergerakkan yang membuat Jongin kaget. Ia membuat Jongin berbaring, perlu Jongin akui tenaganya memang besar sampai mampu menjatuhkan Jongin. Atau hanya Jongin saja yang sedang lengah?

"Kau tidak boleh menyukai nona Xi, Jongin." Ada nada penekanan di dalamnya, ia menatap iris gelap Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan kecemburuan, juga tatapan yang tidak terbaca.

Jemari nakalnya menyentuh wajah Jongin dan membuka simpul bathrobe Jongin, ia mengecup sudut bibir Jongin dan menggesek kakinya ke selangkangan Jongin.

"Jendral Do, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuktikan bahwa aku bisa lebih baik daripada Luhan? dalam hal merawatmu, atau bermain denganmu di ranjang."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, lancang sekali jendral ini. Kyungsoo membuka bathrobe Jongin hingga tubuhnya sepenuhnya telanjang, nafsu Kyungsoo sangat tinggi hingga Jongin bisa merasakannya.

"Jendral Do! Aku bisa meminta tuan Xi utnuk memecatmu."

"Tidak peduli." Ucapnya seraya mencengkram kejantanan Jongin kuat, Jongin mendesah pelan. Ia tidak bisa melawan karena terbuai permainan Kyungsoo, apalagi setelah gadis itu seperti bersiap memasukkan kebanggannya ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Kyungsoo hentikan!" ia tak mau mendengar, ia malah dengan sengaja memberikan servis lidahnya untuk memanjakan kejantanan Jongin di dalam mulutnya. Jongin benar-benar frustasi.

"KYUNGSOO!" jeritnya, peluh mengalir deras dari dahinya, nafasnya terengah hebat dan wajahnya memerah padam. Hanya mimpi, tapi terasa begitu nyata. Jongin memandang kelilingnya, sudah pagi namun hujan turun saat ini, dan Jongin malah merasa sangat gerah. Dejavu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, bisa bisanya ia bermimpi basah dengan jendral besar kepunyaan tuan Xi, ia merasa malu dibuatnya.

..

Cuaca membaik dan lebih cerah setelah beberapa jam dinaungi hujan. Kini Jongin sedang berada di ruang makan untuk makan pagi seperti biasa, ia melihat sosok jendral Oh, namun tak melihat sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Makan paginya sangat hening, tak ada topik apa apa yang dibicarakan, semua nampak tenang menyantap makanan.

"Pantas aku merasa kurang, kemana jendral Do?" tanya tuan Xi.

"Tadi pagi buta, ia sudah berangkat ke lapangan utara untuk melatih tentara muda yang minggu lalu baru bergabung, tuan Xi." Lawan bicara mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat proses pelatihannya?" usul tuan Kim. Raut wajah peserta makan pagi nampak setuju, mereka juga jarang melihat bagaimana cara jendral melatih tentaranya.

"Apa kau juga akan kesana jendral Oh?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya, nona. Saya harus membantu jendral Do melaksanakan pelatihan."

"Kalau begitu, sehabis makan bagaimana kalau kita bergegas?" tanya Luhan, semua mengiyakan hal tersebut, termasuk Jongin.

Selesai makan, tuan Xi meminta pesuruh untuk menyiapkan kereta kuda besar untuk di bawa ke lapangan utara, semua akan berangkat dengan kerata itu kecuali Sehun, ia memilih berkuda sendiri menuju lapangan utara. Di tengah perjalanan, Jongin bertanya, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menjadi seorang jendral besar. Bukankah ia tidak memenuhi syarat ideal menjadi tentara, dan lagi ia seorang perempuan. Tuan Xi terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Dulu ayahnya adalah seorang jendral besar juga, bakatnya menurun pada anak sematawayangnya, yakni nona Do. Ia lihai bermain pedang, memanah, perlawanan, semuanya. Sudah bakat alaminya, saat tes, meski ia tak memenuhi syarat tapi ia menunjukkan bahwa syarat ideal tentara tidak berlaku baginya, ia sangat tangguh dan berwibawa untuk seorang perempuan. Dan setelah proses panjang saat ayahnya pensiun, aku mempercayainya untuk memegang jabatan ini pada nona Do." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

..

Sesampianya di lapangan utara, suasana nampak riuh, ada ratusan pemuda disana dengan berbagai kegiatan. Memanah, berpedang, berlatih fisik, dan lain lain. Tak jauh Jongin melihat sosok Kyungsoo tengah mengawasi setiap kegiatan yang tengah berlangsung, sesekali mengoreksi kesalahan dalam pelatihan tersebut. Di sisi lain ia juga melihat Sehun tengah melatih para pemanah, ia mengajarkan agar tidak menutup sebelah mata saat membidik sasaran. Dan tepat di sebelahnya, ada Luhan yang sedang memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan kagum, Jongin tau itu tatapan yang tidak biasa, Luhan menyimpan rasa terhadap bawahan jendral Do. Jauh beberapa meter di belakang mereka, ada nyonya Xi dan nyonya Do tengah memandangi kedua insan yang tengah berdiri berdampingan dengan senyum yang senang, mereka tak tau bahwa masing-masing dari mereka memandangan dua objek yang berbeda dengan tatapan yang lain.

Jongin sadar bahwa Luhan tidak menyukainya, ia hanya memandangan Jongin dengan kagum. Bukan dengan rasa suka dan cinta serta kekaguman seperti pandangannya pada Sehun, masing-masing dari mereka juga pasti menyadari itu. Tapi Jongin tidak marah lagi, ia merasa dari awal hatinya memang bukan untuk Luhan, waktu membawanya ke kerajaan milik Luhan bukan untuk meminang Luhan. Tapi untuk bertemu Kyungsoo, seseorang yang dari awal pertemuannya sudah menarik perhatian Jongin.

Minggu minggu berlalu dengan sangat cepat, semua terlihat lebih terang bagi Jongin sekarang, ia tau bahwa Luhan dan Sehun saling menyukai, bahkan beberapa waktu yang lalu Luhan berkata jujur bahwa ia tidak bisa menyukai Jongin karena memang hanya Sehun yang ia simpan di pikiran dan hatinya, Jonginpun mengerti. Ia sendiri bahkan lebih senang bercakap dengan Kyungsoo, menghabiskan waktu untuk memandangi Kyungsoo berlatih atau menunjukkan kehebatan masing masing dalam beradu pedang, dan hal penting yang Jongin sangat sadari. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat susah diambil hatinya, ia cukup tertutup dan misterius, membuat Jongin selalu penasaran akan Kyungsoo, kadang membuat Jongin ragu langkah untuk menggapai Kyungsoo. Namun Luhan cukup tau banyak tentang Kyungsoo, ia selalu menyemangati Jongin untuk tidak menyerah, tapi pertemuan Jongin dan Luhan salah diartikan oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Mereka menganggap Jongin dan Luhan sudah cukup akrab dan bersama, mereka merasa bahwa Jongin telah siap untuk membantu Luhan menempuh hidup ke depan.

Saat makan malam berlangsung, suasana tenang seperti biasa. Namun sesekali Luhan berbisik pada Jongin, menceritakan apa yang ia tadi siang ia lakukan bersama Sehun, sementara Jongin mencuri pandang terhadap Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang. Nyonya Xi tersenyum melihat Jongin dan Luhan, ia sungguh salah paham. Nyonya Xi menyenggol suaminya, ia berbisik sesuatu tentang rencana yang akan mereka adakan.

"Baiklah, mohon perhatiannya sebentar." Kini semua pandangan tertuju pada tuan Xi yang tengah tersenyum lembut.

"Inilah adalah rencana yang telah kami rencanakan sejak lama, aku dan tuan Kim telah mengikat janji semenjak muda dulu, saat masing-masing dari kami menikah, kami berjanji akan menikahkan kedua anak kami di masa depan."

Luhan dan Jongin tertegun, ada sebuah benda berat yang nampak menghantam Jongin dan Luhan saat ayah Luhan berbicara demikian.

"Dan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu yang telah dihabiskan, aku percaya bahwa Luhan dan Jongin mencintai satu sama lain, maka dari itu, kami, telah merencanakan hal ini, pesta pernikahan yang meriah dan megah, yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan." Seketika suasana makan malam menjadi riuh dan penuh dengan ungkapan selamat, semua bertepuk tangan dan berlomba memberi semangat pada Luhan dan Jongin, bahkan Sehun nampak terlihat baik dengan kabar itu, membuat Luhan sakit ke dalam dalam. Jongin tak bisa berbuat apa apa, ia tidak mencintai Luhan, begitupulan dengan Luhan. ia punya sosok Kyungsoo yang ingin ia nikahi, tapi melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang biasa biasa saja mendengar berita pernikahan ini, membuat Jongin menangis dalam hati. Ternyata mungkin selama ini Kyungsoo tak punya perasaan apa apa padanya.

..

Selesai makan malam, semua langsung kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing untuk istirahat. Luhan, ia menyendiri di halaman istana, menatap ke dalam kolam yang memantulkan bayangan bulan dan dirinya yang tengah berkabung.

"Nona Xi? Anda belum tidur?" suara yang dikenal Luhan dan sangat Luhan kagumi itu menyambar pendengarannya, ia menatap sosok yang ia cintai dan menggeleng pelan. Sehun berdiri di sebelah Luhan, keduanya terhening lama, seperti bingung ingin membicarakan apa.

"Nona, selamat atas pernikahan nona minggu depan, saya turut senang." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum, berbeda dengan Luhan, ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan benci, benci karena telah mengatakan hal itu.

_PLAK!_

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di wajah pucat Sehun, Sehun terkejut dengan sambutan balasan dari Luhan, ia hanya mengucapkan selamat atas berita pernikahannya dengan Jongin.

"Kau bajingan jendral Oh! Aku mengerti sekarang, bertahun tahun lamanya kau bersamaku dan membantuku hanya sebagai penghibur kekosonganmu saja kan?! Selama ini aku terlalu bodoh karena percaya bahwa aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku benar benar merasa bodoh jendral Oh, dasar brengsek! Kau dengar itu? Kau brengsek Oh Sehun!" air mata mengalir deras dan membasahi pipi Luhan yang kini memerah penuh amarah.

"Luhan aku—"

"Tidak... maafkan aku jendral Oh, aku hanya— ah lupakan dan maafkan aku, selamat malam." Ujarnya sambil berjalan memunggungi Sehun yang masih shock disana.

..

Jongin mengusak rambutnya kasar, ia benar-benar stress mengingat keputusan sebelah pihak yang dilakukan orangtuanya, tak pernah sekalipun terlewat di pikirannya untuk menikahi Luhan, bahkan perasaan suka yang sempat mendatangi hatinya dulu bukan karena ia mencintai Luhan, tetapi karena ia kagum akan kecantikan Luhan. di tengah lamunannya, pintu kamar Jongin diketuk pelan.

"Jongin, boleh ibu masuk?" ia berjalan dan membukakan pintu, meskipun ia sedang kesal dengan orangtuanya sekarang, bukan berarti ia harus bersikap tidak sopan. Terlihat senyum yang terkembang lebar di wajah nyonya Kim, antonim dengan putranya, membuat wanita paruh baya itu mengerutkan keningnya sambil keheranan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Jongin menghela nafas panjang dan memandang sosok di hadapannya, terlalu bingung haruskah ia memberitau apa yang mengganggu pikirannya atau tidak, ia takut ibunya kecewa, namun ia juga tidak akan merelakan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, berminat mendengar?" Jongin menarik lengan ibunya dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di pinggir kasur, beberapa kali ia menghela nafas seperti mempersiapkan berita buruk yang akan diberikan pada ibunya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini? begitupun dengan Luhan."

"Leluconmu sangat tidak lucu Jongin."

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" sang ibu mencoba mencari ke dalam mata putranya, mencari kebohongan, tapi nihil. Ia menemukan keseriusan dan kesungguhan di dalam sana.

"Ada apa? Kalian saling mencintai, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Tidak... kami tidak saling mencintai, kami punya—" ia sempat memberi jeda cukup panjang yang menimbulkan tanda tanya di lawan pihak.

"Kami hanya... hanya berbagi cerita dengan orang yang kami cintai... kami tidak punya perasaan lebih, hanya sekedar pertemanan yang aku jalin dengan Luhan."

"Tidak! Apapun alasanmu, takkan bisa menghentikan pernikahan ini, jangan konyol, Jongin! Kami sudah menyiapkan ini selama bertahun tahun dengan harapan yang tinggi!"

"Ibu melakukannya dengan cara sepihak!"

"Jangan membentakku tuan muda! aku—"

"Baik! Baiklah... itu keinginan kalian? Aku akan menikah dengan Luhan, tapi jangan pernah ibu harapkan kebahagiaan dariku. Selamat malam nyonya." Katanya sambil meninggalkan ibunya sendiri di kamar, Jongin melarikan diri ke halaman istana, ia butuh udara segar dan pelampiasan untuk meredakan amarahnya. Baru pertama kali ini ia berani berbicara dengan intonasi tinggi dengan ibunya, terlalu tersulut emosi.

Jongin mondar mandir sambil terus mengeluh, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Marah, bingung, sedih, kecewa. Semuanya menjadi satu, ia menginginkan Kyungsoo, bukan Luhan. seperti reflek dalam otak, langkahnya menuntun menuju ruang bawah tanah dimana biasa Kyungsoo membereskan senjata atau mengelap beberapa barang kesayangannya. Jongin hapal itu, ia bahkan masih ingat ketika menemukan Kyungsoo tertidur di ruang bawah tanah karena terlalu asik menata rapih seluruh alat keamanan istana itu, memikirkannya membuat bibir Jongin tertarik membentuk senyum. Saat sampah di bawah tanah, ia melihat Kyungsoo tengah duduk bersandar sambil memegang lap dan pedang kesayangannya, pemandangan yang tidak aneh untuk Jongin.

"Jendral Do." Panggilnya.

"Tuan muda? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur." Balasnya sambil berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, keheningan melanda, suasana mendadak canggung karena tak ada satupun yang berbicara.

"Apa kau setuju dengan pernikahan ini? bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Entah, hanya saja—

Hanya saja Sehun... maksudku Jendral Oh."

"Ia menyukai Luhan, ya kan?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pun demikian, aku menyukai orang lain. Bukan Luhan."

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menanggapi setelahnya, ia sibuk membersihkan beberapa pedang yang terletak di sampingnya, ia sadar Jongin terus memandanginya, tapi ia tidak risih akan hal itu. Biasa saja. Tiba tiba saja jemari Jongin menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo memintanya untuk menoleh padanya, mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, membuat Kyungsoo bingung dan kaget sekaligus.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." Bisiknya, perlahan tapi pasti, bibir pria di hadapannya menempel lembut di bibir Kyungsoo, mendadak tubuhnya seperti lemas dan tak bisa melawan, Jongin menggigit kecil bibir Kyungsoo dan mencuri lembut rongga yang terbuka untuk lidahnya masuk. Beradu di dalam mulut hangat gadis yang ia cintai. Ini ciuman pertamanya, tapi entah dengan Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan ia terengah engah, tapi untuk Jongin ia tetap cantik dalam keadaan apapun. Sekali lagi Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan mengucapkan selamat tidur, lalu ia pergi untuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri disana.

"Aku juga mencintaimu tuan muda Kim."

..

Suatu malam saat selesai makan malam, ibu Jongin meminta Jongin menemuinya di ruang keluarga istana sekitar jam setengah sepuluh malam, ia bilang akan membicarakan hal oneting. Jongin tau ini pasti perihal acara pernikahannya dengan Luhan, memikirkannya saja membuat Jongin tertekan dan menghela nafas ratusan kali, ia tak siap hidup dengan keterpaksaan. Jam setengah sepuluh malam, keadaan sudah cukup sepi di sekitar istana, hanya ada beberapa penjaga istana yang sedang bertugas malam. Jongin berjalan menuju ruang keluarga istana yang memang tidak semegah ruang tamu istana, namun ia tak bisa mengatakan juga jika ruangan itu kecil. Disana, Jongin melihat orangtuanya dan orangtua Luhan, sudahlah pasti ini menyangkut pernikahan mereka. Kedatangan Jongin disambut hangat, ia dipersilahkan duduk bersebrangan dengan pihak orangtua dan bersebelahan dengan Luhan. Sekilas ia melihat Luhan, wajahnya pucat pasi dan sembab, masih juga terlihat jejak air mata di wajah beningnya, ia pasti habis menangis, pikir Jongin.

"Baiklah, aku tak ingin basa basi, ku harap kalian tau aku memanggil kalian kesini dengan maksud apa." Ucap tuan Xi. Tak taukah kepalan Jongin mengeras menahan luapan emosi, tapi ia mampu menyembunyikannya dengan sangat profesional, wajahnya sangat tenang saat ini.

"Maaf saja sebelumnya jikalau aku menggangu atau mengurangi jam tidur kalian dengan memanggil kalian kesini, tapi aku mendengar keluhan dan hambatan soal pernikahan kalian yang akan segera berlangsung, aku sudah mendengarnya dari istriku dan nyonya Kim. Jadi, apa ada dari kalian yang bisa menerangkan ini semua lebih jelas."

"Ayah bilang sudah mendengarnya, lantas kenapa masih bertanya!" seru Luhan.

"Begitukah cara berbicara dengan seorang raja sekaligus ayahmu, _young lady?"_ tegur nyonya Xi, Luhan hanya kembali menunduk dan bersandar pada kursi kayu pahat mahal tempatnya duduk.

"Tuan muda Kim, bisa anda jelaskan?" tanya tuan Xi.

Jongin terlihat sangat bingung, ia sedang berusaha menahan emosinya, ia takut jika ia berargumen perihal ini, ia akan kehilangan kontrol dan kesopananannya di depan keluarga kerabat ayah dan ibunya. Tapi tidak, ia harus menjelaskan semua ini. Demi dirinya, dan juga Luhan. Ia menarik nafas panjang untuk membuka perihal rumit ini.

"Begini, Yang Mulia Xi, aku tau pasti kalian semua kaget mendengar kenyataan dari hubungan kami, aku hanya ingin membenarkan bahwa apa yang selama ini kalian lihat dari sisi pandang kalian adalah salah, sebelumnya maaf tapi—

Aku tidak mencintai putri anda, Luhan, demikian pula dengan Luhan, ia tidak mencintaiku. Aku akui memang saat aku bertemu pertama kali dengan Luhan aku jatuh pada pesonanya, aku mengaguminya tapi tidak dalam bentuk cinta dan kasih sayang, hanya sekedar kekaguman biasa. Dan aku yakin sekarang kalian tau, siapa orang yang Luhan cintai semenjak lama, siapa yang Luhan harapkan untuk mendampinginya di masa depan, dan jawabannya bukan aku. Kami tak saling mencintai, dan apakah kalian tega menikahkan dua pihak tanpa dasar perasaan?"

Keadaan menegang setelah penjelasan dari Jongin, tuan Xi menatap dengan Luhan dengan tatapan menusuk, tapi Luhan tidak gentar dengan tatapan itu.

"Kau bisa memilih seorang putra mahkota dan kau malah memilih mencintai seorang jendral, Luhan?" tanyanya sinis.

"Lalu, ayah akan bahagia kalau aku menikah dengan seorang putra mahkota? Ayah akan bahagia saat aku tidak bahagia? Baiklah kalau itu mau ayah. Nikahkan saja aku dengan Jongin, berbuatlah sesuka anda **yang mulia Xi**!" ujarnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

...

Paginya, Jongin segera bergegas untuk mandi, seperti biasanya ia berencana mengikuti Kyungsoo ke lapangan istana dan memandanginya sesuka hati, biasanya Kyungsoo sudah menuntun para tentara ke lapangan pagi buta begini, jadi Jongin tergesa karena ia terlambat dari biasanya. Saat hendak menemui Kyungsoo, nyonya Kim memanggil Jongin dan memohon padanya untuk membujuk Luhan keluar dari kamarnya, katanya Luhan terus mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau menjawab panggilan dari tuan dan nyonya Xi, mereka khawatir Luhan akan berbuat macam macam yang berbahaya.

"Kenapa memintaku? Luhan membutuhkan Sehun, bukan aku." Begitu jawaban Jongin sembari berlalu meninggalkan ibunya.

Jongin berlari lari kecil ke arah pintu gerbang istana, namun nihil. Ia tak melihat apa apa disana, biasanya jam segini disini sudah sangat ramai namun kali ini Jongin tak menemukan satu orangpun, ia berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat biasanya Kyungsoo berdiam diri, ruang persenjataan memang kosong, menandakan bahwa perlatan berat tersebut telah dibawa oleh para tentara, namun apa mereka berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya?

Jongin kembali memutari istana mencari tempat dimana biasanya Kyungsoo berada, di halaman belakang, ruang bawah tanah, gudang besi, dan lain lain, namun ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo sama sekali. Saat sedang mengitari istana yang kedua kalinya, ia melihat Sehun, tanpa pikir panjang ia menghampirinya dan bertanya dimana Kyungsoo berada.

"Jendral Oh, apa Jendral Do sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu ke lapangan utara?"

"Tidak, Jendral Do berada di ruangan indoor tempat biasanya ia berlatih panahan, hari ini ia tidak mengawasi pelatihan."

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak. Oh ya, Jendral Oh—

Luhan membutuhkanmu." Katanya sambil berlalu menuju tempat dimana Kyungsoo berada.

Pintu ruangan besar tersebut terbuka sedikit, Jongin juga dapat mendengar beberapa lesatan anak panah mengenai target dari dalam yang menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Kyungsoo." Sambutan suara baritone itu menggema dan menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahwa sekarang ada orang lain di ruangan tersebut selain dirinya, ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati Jongin berdiri disana, langsung saja ia menyimpan busurnya dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan muda Kim?"

"Tidak, hanya saja— kau tidak ke lapangan hari ini?"

"Ah tidak, saya meminta instruktur saja yang menemani mereka berlatih hari ini." Jongin nampak berpikir, seperti menyusun suatu rencana.

"Berapa jam kau luang hari ini?"

"Sepertinya seharian, namun kalau ada urusan mendadak mungkin tidak akan luang lagi."

"Berminat menemaniku berkeliling kota dan sarapan pagi ini? Jika kau tidak keberatan tentunya." Kyungsoo nampak berpikir, ia snagat ingin menerima ajakan Jongin, namun ia juga tak boleh lupa bahwa laki-laki dihadapannya ini adalah calon suami Luhan, ia terlalu bimbang menerima ajakan Jongin.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal Luhan, ia bersama Sehun saat ini."

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

Setelahnya, Jongin lekas berganti pakaian memakai pakaian yang sangat sederhana dan tidak mencolok sama sekali, mengurangi perhatian bila ia sampai di pusat kota nantinya. Setelah selesai ia menunggu di gerbang utama, tak lama dilihatnya Kyungsoo datang mengenakan baju terusan berwarna hijau pucat yang tergerai bebas sampai ke lututnya dan membentuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyungsoo memakai baju selain baju jendralnya, dan tak bisa Jongin pungkiri bahwa ia terlihat sangat feminin dan manis.

Tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah pasar, keadaannya sangat riuh, banyak barang barang antik dan unik yang menarik perhatian Jongin untuk sekedar melihat atau membelinya, camilan disana juga sangat khas. Beberapa kali Jongin mencobanya dan berkali kali juga ia menunjukkan ekspresi yang lucu karena camilan yang rasanya aneh bagi Jongin, semantara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sembunyi sembunyi melihat paras Jongin yang lucu saat kaget memakan makanan yang baru bagi lidahnya. Sekitar satu setengah jam mengelilingi pasar, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk makan pagi di sebuah kedai teh bergaya kebarat-baratan dengan bangunan yang sembilan puluh persennya adalah kayu, terlihat sangat unik dibanding toko toko kecil di sebelahnya. Menu yang tersedia disana juga kebanyakan berbau barat, setalah mereka selesai memesan, tak ada topik antara keduanya. Keadaan agak canggung karena tak ada dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Kyungsoo."

"Ya, tuan muda Kim?"

"Ah, kau tak usah memanggilku dengan nama itu, cukup panggil aku Jongin saja."

"Jo-Jongin." Cobanya malu malu, Jongin tersenyum geli melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak tidak nyaman dengan panggilan barunya terhadap Jongin.

"Aku— Aku ingin minta maaf soal kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat aku menciummu..." mendadak wajah Kyungsoo memerah, namun masih dengan wajah _stoic_ nya yang tak berubah, ia memang kurang ahli dalam berekspresi, namun Jongin sudah bisa dengan mudahnya mengetahui apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo. Soal aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, itu bukan hal yang bohong. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu... apa—

Apa kau punya perasaan yang sama terhadapku?" tanya Jongin ragu.

Jawabannya ya, tentu saja Kyungsoo jawab dalam hati namun ia juga tau diri untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu pada seorang laki-laki yang akan menikah dalam waktu singkat ini, selain menyakiti perasaannya sendiri, ia takut Jongin beranggapan bahwa ia memberinya harapan. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mau Jongin melakukan hal macam-macam karena ungkapan bodoh itu.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Dengar, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal Luhan, kau tau kan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Dan dia juga tidak mencintaiku, kau juga tau kalau Sehun mencintai Luhan lebih dari siapapun."

"Jongin... baik dalam wujud jendral dan pribadiku sendiri, aku tidak akan menjawab hal tersebut, kurasa itu jawaban sakral yang— yang lebih baik tidak diketahui jawabannya, biarkan menjadi rahasia. Ku harap kau mengerti."

"Jadi, kau membiarkanku berharap dan tetap menyimpan rasa penasaran sekalipun aku mati nanti? Oh tuhan! Aku hanya menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan dimana hanya ada dua jawaban, apapun jawabanmu aku akan menerimanya. Tapi aku tak menerima kebohongan, dan aku benci orang-orang yang berbohong."

"Baik!— ya, aku punya perasaan yang sama denganmu **tuan muda Kim**,tapi kau tau? Sebagai seorang jendral dan perempuan yang masih punya harga diri, suatu hal yang memalukan mengatakan hal ini pada seorang pria yang akan menikah beberapa hari lagi. Sama saja aku memberi kesan bahwa aku seorang perempuan murahan yang berharap—"

"Kyungsoo, cukup. Hentikan. Aku hanya bertanya, kau tak perlu menjelaskan hal sepanjang itu."

Jika boleh Jongin jujur, sebenarnya ia sangat sangat senang karena ia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun ia berusaha setenang mungkin agar Kyungsoo tidak melihat kegelisahan dalam kesenangannya itu saat ini. Makan pagi diselimuti oleh suasana canggung bagi Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar merasa malu sekaligus lega, berbeda dengan Jongin yang terus diserbu jutaan kupu kupu di dalam tubuhnya karena perasaan senang yang meluap sampai ke ubun ubun.

...

Malam harinya, saat Jongin selesai membersihkan dirinya, ia berniat menemui Kyungsoo lagi dan mengucapkan selamat tidur, ia tak pernah bosan memandangi wajah jendral besar yang manis itu. Namun tiba-tiba, ia melihat Luhan dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya dan ia nampak sangat berseri. Saat kepalanya terangkat, ia berlari ke arah Jongin dan memeluknya erat, sesaat Jongin dapat merasakan baju yang ia kenakan mendadak basah, ia tau Luhan sedang menangis.

"Ada apa Luhan?"

"Terima kasih Jongin, aku sangat senang. Terima kasih banyak." Ucapnya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jongin penuh arti, ada rasa hutang yang terlihat jelas di mata Luhan, seakan Jongin baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya dari kematian di ujung tanduk.

"Minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Sehun."

"Kau tidak bohong?" tanya Jongin terkejut.

"Tak mungkin aku berbohong Jongin, tidakkah kau lihat aku sangat bahagia malam ini?"

Ya, Jongin tau Luhan sedang bahagia, namun berita tentang pernikahannya dengan Sehun juga luar biasa membuat Jongin bahagia, ia benar-benar bersyukur pada tuhan, artinya ia bisa lebih gencar lagi untuk melamar Kyungsoo.

...

Ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu Luhan, ia tengah mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna perak yang sangat indah dan wajahnya sangat beseri bahagia, ia membawa sebuket bunga berukuran sedang untuk ia lemparkan saat pesta pernikahannya selesai diselenggarakan nantinya, pesta pernikahannya sangat meriah, banyak sekali tatapan iri yang ditujukan pada Sehun karena berhasil mendapatkan perawan paling diminati di penjuru negeri.

Pesta pernikahan hampir saja selesai, Jongin nampak sibuk mencari-cari orang yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo. Ia berniat membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari acara pernikahan ini karena bila menunggu acara selesai pasti jalanan akan padat dan ia berencana untuk mengajak Kyungsoo makan malam. Ia menemukan Kyungsoo di dekat kolam ikan istana tengah berbincang dengan salah satu tamu.

"Permisi, tuan. Bolehkah saya meminjam Kyungsoo? Saya ada sedikit urusan." Ujar Jongin pada pria yang tengah berbincang dengan Kyungsoo.

"Silahkan." Izinnya, tak banyak acara lalu Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauh.

Sambil berjalan kaki, Jongin kembali mengajak Kyungsoo untuk makan malam di sebuah kedai teh yang pernah didatanginya bersama Kyungsoo sekitar seminggu yang lalu, keadaan tak seramai pagi itu karena memang hari sudah cukup larut.

"Dimana letak urusanmu, Jongin?"

"Ah maaf, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam, keberatan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Keadaan cukup tenang, hanya ada beberapa mulut yang menghiasi ketenangan malam itu di kedai teh.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana pesta pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun?"

"Fantastis, menakjubkan."

"Kau ingin acara pernikahan yang seperti itu?"

"Tidak juga, terlalu megah kurasa."

"Kau tak ada niatan untuk menikah, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin dan malah asyik menyeruput teh susu hangatnya. Ia merasa Jongin sangat bodoh menanyakan pertanyaan sakral tersebut.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh enam tahun." Jongin memasang ekspresi terkejut, tak mengira bahwa ia dan Kyungsoo terpaut enam tahun angka kelahiran.

"Kau benar-benar tak punya calon suami? Apa kau berniat menjadi seorang perawan tua?"

"Aku sedang tak ingin membahas ini _**tuan muda Kim**_, keberatankah jika kita mengganti topik?"

Jongin tersenyum miring, daritadi ia hanya berniat menggoda Kyungsoo dan membuatnya kesal. Lucu sekali, padahal Jonginlah yang berniat melamar Kyungsoo malam ini.

...

Seusai makan malam di kedai teh tersebut, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mendatangi sebuah jembatan yang menjadi penghubung dua jalan besar di tempat itu dan berdiam diri menikmati malam. Kyungsoo sendiri terlena melihat pijaran lampu yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru kota dan sejuknya angin malam.

"Apa menurutmu ini tempat yang romantis?"

"Romantis? Entahlah, aku tak punya pikiran untuk mendefinisakn sesuatu atau hal yang memasuki kriteria kata romantis."

"Kalau begitu, apa tempat ini indah?"

"Pada malam hari, ya."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, daritadi Kyungsoo tak menatapnya saat bicara, ia tau Kyungsoo nampaknya masih agak kesal karena ditanyai hal tentang calon suami atau soal pernikahan. Setau Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berhubungan dekat dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya, selebihnya adalah teman atau bawahan dan atasan. Dan Jongin beruntung menjadi orang pertama yang memasuki celah hati Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sulit dihuni.

"Kyungsoo, kau yakin ingin menjadi seorang perawan seumur hidupmu? Maksudku, kau tak mau menikah?"

"Jongin, aku tidak punya pikiran tentang hal ini. Nampaknya aku masih akan berkutat dengan dunia permiliteran ini sampai beberapa tahun ke depan. Aku juga merasa baik bila sendiri."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Entah."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pendamping hidupku saja? Menjadi seseorang yang mengisi hari-hariku dengan kehadiranmu, membangunkan aku saat mungkin suatu hari nanti aku jatuh, dan mengandung anak anakku di masa depan, serta menjadikaku seorang pria yang seutuhnya." Ujar Jongin lancar, Kyungsoo kini berbalik dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Jongin, apakah barusan Jongin melamarnya, atau hanya sekedar mengungkapkan saja? Kyungsoo bingung dibuatnya.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Aku baru saja melamarmu."

Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dengan sebuah cincin mungil dibalur permata kecil yang akan ia sematkan di jari manis Kyungsoo saat ini juga. Tangannya dikecup pelan oleh Jongin lalu ia menyematkan cincin itu, wajah Kyungsoo merona namun ekspresinya tetap terlihat datar. Menyebalkan bagi Jongin, karena bila bukan ia yang bersama Kyungsoo, orang-orang pasti bingung mengapa Kyungsoo nampak biasa saja saat dilamar.

"Aku tidak mau jawaban dengan kata-kata, Kyungsoo. Aku akan berbalik dan memejamkan mataku, jika kau menerima lamaranku maka datanglah ke hadapanku dan cium bibirku. Namun jika kau menolaknya, peluk aku dari belakang."

Seketika Jongin berbalik membelakangi Kyungsoo dan memejamkan matanya, tak tau saja Kyungsoo bila Jongin sedang sangat gugup menerka jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Tak lama ia merasa tubuhnya menghangat, bibirnya terasa basah dan sedikit disesap oleh bibir lain yang beradu dengan bibirnya, telapak tangan kasar tapi kecil itu membelai pipi Jongin dengan lembutnya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya saat ini, masih dengan wajah datar dan muka yang merona hebat.

"Ya Jongin, aku mau menikah denganmu."

Dan senyum lebarpun terpatri diwajah kedua insan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! Gimana ceritanya, mungkin cukup panjang dan membosankan... soalnya ini juga hanya sekedar drama picisan pasaran yang sangatlah mainstream idenya. Sebenernya cast awalnya bukan untuk di fandom ini, tapi yasudahlah saya perbaiki ulang dan saya update di fandom ini, ini salah satu ff yang udah lamaaaaaaa banget ada di netbook author, daripada cuma dijadiin koleksi yaaa gapapalah di publish aja. Dan sebelumnya terima kasih banyak buat yang support dan suka sama ff yang saya buat sebelumnya, review kalian bener-bener bikin author seneng bukan main. Terima kasih banyak sekali lagi! Annyeoooonnnggg!

.

.

.

.

.

_**Epilog**_

.

Kyungsoo tengah berkeliling memperhatikan para prajurit yang tengah berlatih, sesekali ia membenarkan beberapa kesalahan dalam gerakan dan kembali berkeliling. Kini ia berdiri di balkon istana dan memandangi proses latihan tersebut dari atas, semua nampak jelas. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh perutnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Itu Jongin. Sudah pasti. Laki-laki yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus lebih sering istirahat, Kyungsoo?" Jongin membelai perut Kyungsoo yang kini membesar karena janin didalamnya, hasil buah cintanya bersama Jongin kini genap berusan delapan bulan, bulan depan ia akan melahirkan.

"Maaf, aku hanya bosan."

"Jangan terlalu sering, kalau butuh apa-apa panggil aku saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengecup sudut bibir Jongin, membuat yang dicium menarik bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo kita ke kamar, sebaiknya kita istirahat."

"Ini masih sore."

"Salah jika aku ingin bermanja-manja dengan istriku di kamar?"

"Kau selalu bisa membujukku dengan baik, tuan Kim."

.

.

_**END**_


End file.
